Something of Value
by Morrigan21
Summary: Three years after the defeat of the Archdemon the female Tabris returns to Denerim and to the King that she placed on the throne, where it appears that there are other problems in store for her.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

_**Disclaimer: This world belongs to the creative minds behind the BioWare game Dragon Age: Origins. I am humbly borrowing their world and embellishing their characters**_

GONE

Arianna Tabris blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and looked beneath the small cot again. She'd checked the shadowed floor three times before, but here she was again on her hands and knees hoping that her eyes would reveal a secret spot she had failed to see before. She sighed and watched as her breath blew the tiny dust balls and a couple loose threads from the worn blanket around on the barren floor. _Gone._

She let the word tumble around in her head for a while. _Gone._ The sinking feeling returned until it dipped deep into the pit of her stomach, where it landed and twisted until she felt sickness rising up. With a few deep breaths she forced the nausea at bay, but the discomfort in her gut persisted. It was silly wasn't it? It was just a tiny bauble. Yet, Arianna knew each variation in color, every imperfection. Her fingers gently traced the path around her neck where the soft leather strap had lain, trailing down to rest in the gentle crevice just above her breasts. She could still imagine the weight of the teardrop shaped pendant that had thumped gently against the beating of her own heart for the past three lonely years. Had it truly been three years? The time stretched out behind her – feeling both infinite and brief. Memories faded at the edges, but the pain was still crisp.

"Are you ready yet?" Shianni's voice interrupted her reverie. "What are you doing, Cousin?"

Arianna jumped to her feet and tried to push down the feelings that were threatening to overtake her. Instead of responding, she busied herself by stuffing the last few items in her pack. She could hear the other woman's tentative foot falls as she moved farther into the room. Both were silent for a while. Slowly Shianni walked over to where Arianna stood. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Shianni was taking in the disheveled room around her. In her panic she had pulled out drawers and dumped their contents onto the floor; cabinets were also hanging open with the blankets and extra clothing tossed about. She imagined that it looked much like a tumultuous storm wind had whipped its way through the room.

"Should I ask?" Shianni tilted her head towards the worst of the destruction.

"I was just packing," Arianna replied.

"Interesting method."

Arianna glanced over at her. "I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"I see." Shianni picked up a few blankets from the floor and began folding them back into orderly stacks.

Usually Shianni was full of words, but Arianna was grateful for her current lack of them. They worked quietly for a few more minutes. Tightening up the cord on her pack, Arianna made her way over to the corner of the room and pulled two well-polished daggers from her weapons chest. She didn't expect trouble for today's little visit, but weapons were like a security blanket for her. She certainly didn't want to stand in front of _him_ without something to give her strength. If Arianna couldn't call herself a Warden there was little that she had left. She reasoned that the daggers were slightly less imposing than her two favorite long swords, but they would still serve to remind everyone of who she was and why she was there – including herself. Arianna turned the one called Fang over and examined the simple hilt. At least she still had this small token of her mother. Placing the pommel to her forehead, she thanked the Maker that her mother's strength and skill had kept her alive this long. There was still so much to do and for that she was also thankful. Spinning both daggers she quickly sheathed them in the shoulder scabbards that crisscrossed her back.

"I'm ready now." Arianna announced turning towards the center of the room where Shianni was still collecting some items from the bedside table drawer.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to wear something a bit more courtly when visiting the King." Shianni noted, sliding the drawer shut.

"Whatever do you mean?" Arianna asked in her haughtiest tone. "This armor was fashioned by a master armor smith commissioned by the King himself." She made a sweeping gesture with her hands and fell into a deep mock bow.

Shianni rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Very well, Cousin, let's be on our way."

Arianna straightened back up and paused a moment, looking around the room one last time. Her shoulders drooped slightly as she strode towards the door.

_He_ would have laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Pity

PITY

Gorim dangled the delicate necklace between his thick thumb and forefinger. It was a simple craft, a pale amber colored piece hanging from a worn leather strap. He'd seen many pieces of similar construction, but this one seemed unique and oddly familiar.

"Why don't you take it to _The Wonders of Thedas_, just round that corner?" Gorim asked shoving the charm back into the hands of the young elf who was looking up at him expectantly.

He shook his little blonde head so hard Gorim was afraid it might come right off. "Oh, no! I can't do that, sir. I'm not allowed in that place. Besides those men are creepy, the way they talk, it just isn't natural."

The dwarf laughed in spite of himself. He had to agree. "Look, boy, I'm a weapon and armor merchant. I've got no use for trinkets like this. There must be someplace else you can take it."

"Oh, but I've tried. Most of the merchants here won't pay any attention to me." He replied sadly, kicking his toe into the dirt.

Gorim sighed, staring at the amber colored pendant. It seemed to have a few red droplets suspended around a gently pressed rose. He wondered what the little red spots were. It was possible that the piece was enchanted, but he couldn't be sure, that had never been his specialty.

"Please, sir." The boy pleaded. "I have no idea what it's worth, but it should be able to fetch at least a few silver. Please? You could take it to that Thedas shop yourself. I bet they'd buy it from you!"

Gorim eyed the lad closely. His clothes were threadbare, stained and obviously too big. Probably third or fourth generation hand me down's. Life in the Alienage was supposedly improving, but by the looks of this fellow it hadn't come very far. The boy was pretty vague about where he had picked up this odd little item and Gorim had no illusions that it was an entirely legal exchange. Yet, it didn't seem like that long ago when Gorim would have welcomed a bit of kindness from a stranger. Against his better judgment, he found himself taking pity upon the boy. It was obvious he wasn't a complete charlatan, just a child pushed to desperate measures to keep food on the family table. Digging into his pouch, he pulled out 15 silver and handed it to the child.

"Here. Now try to stay out of trouble for a bit." Gorim stated gruffly.

The boy smiled. "Oh, thank you, sir. I won't forget this. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now get out of here before you attract more beggars to my shop."

The boy nodded and ran off in the direction of the Alienage. Gorim frowned. Sometimes he was just too soft. Being on the surface had certainly changed him. Flipping open the top to a small wooden lockbox, he took one last look at the teardrop shaped pendant and dropped it into his junk collection. Perhaps it would fetch a price at _The Wonders of Thedas' _shop, but he certainly wasn't going to hold his breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled

TROUBLED

Arianna rounded the corner to the Denerim Market District. She was absently rubbing at her neck again when she felt something plow directly into her midsection. Looking down she found herself locking eyes with a small elven boy. Shianni stifled a giggle. It wasn't often that her cousin was caught so unaware.

Arianna frowned at the boy. "Perhaps you should slow down…and watch where you are going next time."

The boy's eyes grew wide and he bobbed his blonde head up and down. Before she could say anything else he took off into the Alienage and didn't chance a look back.

"That was a strange child." She muttered.

Shianni watched him until he was out of sight. "I think that was one of Talia's boys."

"Talia?" Arianna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Didn't she work for Alarith? I haven't seen her around the shop in quite some time."

"Alarith caught her stealing a while ago and banned her from his store. I doubt there are many places that she is welcome anymore. She sends her children to run her errands now." There was a deep sadness in Shianni's eyes as she said this.

Arianna put an arm around Shianni's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "It will take time, Cousin. You can't get over Ages of oppression in a few years. You're doing a wonderful job for our people. That's why I picked you."

Shianni laughed. "Yeah, that and the fact that you wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Arianna was silent.

"I noticed, Cousin. And I'm pretty sure I know why. I'm not as dense as you think." Shianni shook her head and ventured forward to visit one of the silk vendors.

Arianna let her go; she had her own business to attend to and she wasn't interested in acknowledging Shianni's bit of insight right now. Looking around the bustling district, it still amazed her how Denerim had bounced back after the battle. The city was very nearly destroyed, yet it had been rebuilt almost exactly the way it was before the Blight. She glanced in the direction of Fort Drakon and felt a small shiver run the length of her spine. Shaking memories that were best kept hidden, Arianna veered towards the small cluster of Antivans on the edge of the Market. She was dismayed to see that Master Ignacio was not among them. She had never opted to take on any assignments from him, but he kept her well informed with news from the leader of the Crows.

"Warden." One of the men bowed his head in her direction.

Arianna looked the man over. He was a tall beefy fellow with stringy black hair and a few days worth of stubble; she didn't recognize him. What struck her though was his uncanny ability to look completely harmless. He made her nervous. She nodded back but kept her distance. He looked at her expectantly. When nothing happened, the large man simply sighed and reached into a small pouch on his belt. He saw her reach for her daggers and paused.

"I am a simple man. I sell nothing but news from across the sea." Arianna halted. These were the words that Master Ignacio would speak if he had a special delivery for her. Usually this statement followed a question on her part. Since she had only made that exchange with one individual, she never thought to offer up the code to another. This made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

The man pulled out a rolled up note with a tiny vial attached. He handed it to her. Pulling a sovereign from her own pouch she placed it in the man's hand and took the items that he offered. With that, he was gone. Glancing over the note, she felt an air of tension rising around her. The leader of the Crows was here, in Denerim. That was certainly not good news. Better yet, he was requesting an audience with her. Arianna quickly stashed the items in her pack and went off to find Shianni; she wouldn't be able to join her cousin at the palace after all. A tiny part of her was disappointed. The rest of her – well, relief was a fickle word.


	4. Chapter 4: Favors

FAVORS

Alistair sat in the throne room trying to look official. He hated the ornamental chair and continued to move around trying to find a more comfortable position. Each time he shifted his weight the chair creaked beneath him and Eamon shot him a disapproving glare. Alistair straightened up and tried to pay closer attention to the Bann of Lothering who seemed to be requesting more aid to his devastated lands. Even three years after the Blight the tiny community of Lothering had been unable to sustain itself, having been one of the first to fall to the Darkspawn there was little left that could be salvaged and rebuilding was a slow process. Alistair had heard this particular plight a few times before, but he couldn't bring himself to send the man away with nothing.

"It appears that previous efforts to aid Lothering have not been as effective as we would like. Perhaps we should send a representative to review the situation and report back on the appropriate course of action." Alistair looked to Eamon as he said this. The elder man nodded his approval.

The Bann bowed deeply. "Of course. Thank you, your Majesty."

Alistair watched the man exit the hall. He glanced over at the guards to see if anyone else was waiting for an audience. The Seneschal stepped forward and the doors opened again.

"Announcing her ladyship Bann Shianni of the Denerim Alienage and Warden Commander-" There was a long pause as someone whispered into the Seneschal's ear. Alistair felt his heart jump. He had heard that Arianna Tabris was in Denerim, but she had yet to visit the palace since he called her to rebuild the Grey Warden order in Amaranthine.

"Begging your pardon, your Majesty. Announcing Bann Shianni of the Denerim Alienage." The Seneschal bowed his head and stepped aside so that the young elven woman could enter the hall.

Alistair sunk back into his chair. If he was unsure before whether or not the Commander of the Grey had been avoiding him, by now he was quite certain. Shianni stepped forward and bowed to Eamon and the King. When she arose, her lips were pursed and she stood straight as an arrow.

"Thank you for the audience today, your Majesty." Shianni nervously tucked a lock of reddish hair behind her ear. "My cousin sends her regrets. She had planned to accompany me and report on the status of the Grey Wardens, but she was called away unexpectedly."

Alistair was transfixed by the elven woman's ears. The simple gesture that drew his gaze there was so familiar it drew his focus away from anything else in the room. He knew she was still speaking but he only caught a word here and there. Alistair glanced down and fingered the tarnished metal band encircling his right pinky finger. The ring had belonged to Arianna when she first came to the Grey Wardens. For the longest time it never left her finger and then one day it was just gone. He had always wondered at the ring's significance, but Arianna was hesitant to discuss her past. Later he found it amidst Bodahn Feddic's wares. He bought it back from the dwarf and kept it amidst his things. She had always been so thoughtful – returning his mother's amulet and presenting him with Duncan's shield. He couldn't help but think that someday she may want this small token of her former life back. That was until he found out it was most likely an old wedding band. Even so, Alistair couldn't bring himself to get rid of the tiny gold ring. It was the only thing he had that belonged to her and he couldn't bear to part with it. If he remembered correctly, the first time he realized that it was missing from her finger was the night that she invited him into her tent. Alistair turned his attention back to Shianni, still he couldn't help but wonder where Arianna was at this moment and what she was doing.

* * *

Arianna swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried not to move. She could feel the edge of the knife held tight against the steady pulse in her neck. All it would take was the slightest shifting of body weight and her warm blood would be flowing freely. She stood in the small room at the back of the Pearl staring out into darkness. All of the lights had been doused, which made it so much easier for her stalker to reach from behind and corner her into this little predicament.

"It seems that you are losing your touch, Warden." The man's thick Antivan accent whispered into her ear. "So careless to let me catch you off your guard."

"If you say so," Arianna replied calmly.

"I have a knife to your throat." The man chuckled.

"And I have my dagger to your gut." She held the blade backwards, where it slid neatly between the side straps of her captor's leather armor. Gently she pushed the blade further in to illustrate her point. "I may die faster, but we shall both die."

She waited for the knife to slice through the sensitive skin of her neck, but the movement never came. Instead she felt the knife pull away and in one smooth motion the man pushed her forward and away from him.

"Well played," he said. Suddenly the room was awash in the gentle glow of a single lantern. The man stood in one corner cloaked in black wool. He reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal his face.

"Zevran," Arianna gasped. "I should have known it was you."

"And I should have known that you would find a way out of my little trap." He bowed low and gave Arianna a wicked grin.

"What are you doing here?"

Zevran placed the knife in the belt sheath around his waist and removed the pair of ornate leather gloves he was wearing. He gave her a grim look.

"You received my note, yes?"

Arianna inclined her head in question, "I received a note indicating that the leader of the Crows was seeking me out."

"Yes, that is why I am here."

"You went back to the Crows?" Arianna couldn't hide her surprise. "Please don't tell me the leader has another contract on my life." She sighed.

"Alas, yes, I did. But…no." Zevran laughed. "He does not."

Arianna crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Please let us sit and have a drink. I promise that I will explain everything." Zevran gestured at two chairs and a table in the corner of the room. On the table was a bottle of what looked like Antivan brandy and two crystal goblets.

Arianna crossed her arms. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Perhaps not." Zevran agreed. "But there is only one way to find out now, isn't there?"


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds and Burdens

BONDS AND BURDENS

Alistair strode down the hall to his chambers. One of the young servant boys trailed after him. With an aggravated flip of his hand Alistair waved the boy away. Pushing the door closed behind him, he pulled at the clip of his cape. The rich velvet weighed heavily on his shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to throw the burden out the window. Instead he tossed the cape over a chair and paced the stone floor. He knew that Eamon was only trying to help, but there were times when his presence did nothing more than assert the notion that Alistair was never going to be a good King. He hadn't wanted this; he'd made that abundantly clear, but he accepted his responsibility. Somehow, Eamon still managed to consistently undermine Alistair's authority. He was tired of it. Something had to change. Alistair muttered under his breath and began unbuttoning his doublet. About halfway down the garment his fingers froze. He had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

The window draperies rippled and Arianna Tabris stepped out of the shadows from the far corner of the room. He simply stared at her, wondering if she were a figment of his imagination. She was wearing a set of very expensive dragon scale armor and completely outfitted with weapons. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a couple wisps framing either side of her face. Something about those loose strands gave her hardened demeanor a softer edge. She was as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. Still, he half expected this vision to fade into memory as it had done so many times before.

"Arianna?"

She nodded and motioned to him. Alistair moved over to where she stood. They looked at each other for a moment, then abruptly Arianna turned away. She ducked around to peer out the window into the night. Satisfied she returned to Alistair.

"Alistair, I-" She looked up into his eyes, not sure how to begin. It had been so long since she had been alone with him.

"Would love to explain why I've been avoiding you for three years?" Alistair supplied. "Because I must tell you I'm quite curious about that one myself. In fact I just saw your cousin today. Let me tell you, she did not look happy. Nope. Not at all. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you? No of course not, because the Arianna Tabris that I knew was certainly not the type to disappoint people. She didn't run around the countryside, watching the flowers and smelling the birds all alone. Tra la la!"

Arianna frowned at him.

"Nothing to say for yourself, eh?" Alistair crossed his arms. "I thought not."

"I've been busy."

Alistair lifted an eyebrow. She expected him to be surprised to see her, perhaps even a bit unsettled, but not outright mad. Arianna shifted uncomfortably in her armor. She really didn't want another tongue-lashing about her absence, but it appeared that she was going to get one anyway.

"What would you like me to say?" She shrugged.

Alistair turned away and walked over to the fireplace. He leaned an arm over the mantle and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure."

"There was no reason for me to stay. You gave me a job. I've been doing it. It's as simple as that."

Alistair looked up. "You have family here."

"And a lot of memories I don't need reminding of."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Look." Arianna sighed. "We have a past – one that needs to remain in the past. I accept that. But that's not why I'm here."

Alistair's jaw was clenched so tight she could see the muscles flexing.

"You're in danger."

That got his attention.

"I have spoken with…a reliable source, and someone is putting out contracts on your life."

"Who?"

"We don't know." Arianna moved to stand next to him in front of the fireplace. "The requests are coming from third party couriers. Whoever it is, they are smart enough not to attach their name or face to anything." She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes pierced her own and she pulled back hastily.

"Who's _we_?"Alistair narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm still a Grey Warden, Alistair. You know better than anyone that I keep contact with many different groups. Not all are the most savory."

"Who?" He gritted out.

"I can't tell you who I'm working with. If you want my help, you'll have to accept that." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps I don't need your help."

"Do you really think it would be wise to refuse it, your Majesty?"

Alistair crossed his arms and leaned against the mantle. Her face had an arrogant mask to it. He knew that he was letting his pride get the better of him. It would be foolish to turn down help from one of the few people he knew that he could trust, but he was having a hard time stuffing back the wave of jealousy that rose inside of him. It was ridiculous; she didn't belong to him anymore. Not that she could truly belong to anyone. They had shared so much once, it was hard to believe that there were so many secrets between them now. Regardless of what had passed, he would always trust her with his life and she knew it. The glimmer in her green eyes told him as much.

"No." Alistair sighed. "Of course not."

"Good." Arianna moved away from the fireplace and walked the perimeter of the room. "Besides, I didn't come here to ask your permission to protect you. I came to warn you so that you would be prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many things that someone in your position takes for granted. I need you to be on your guard at all times without alerting suspicion." Arianna looked back at him as she said the last part.

"Right." Alistair chuckled. "I'm the picture of discretion."

"For this, you will be."

Alistair simply nodded.

"I need you to pay close attention to the palace staff and servants. It would be a very inopportune time to take on any new people, no matter how highly recommended they may come. You should limit social engagements, particularly those with few guards present. Be particularly careful with your food. If you haven't utilized a personal taster you should do so now."

"You're truly serious aren't you?" Alistair asked, his brow furrowed with growing concern.

"You doubted me?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps a little."

Arianna pulled a tiny vial from the pouch on her belt. "Keep this with you. It's a basic healing potion that will help stave off the effects of most poisons. It won't cure you completely, but it will buy us time to find an adequate antidote. That is assuming that we can determine the poison in use. Think of it as a small precaution. If you think you've been poisoned take this immediately."

Alistair took the vial and stared into its bright blue contents.

"I should go."

"Wait." Alistair reached towards her. "Where will you be? How should I contact you?"

"I'll be around."

"Lurking in the shadows of my bedchamber?"

"If necessary, yes." A playful light danced in her eyes.

They gave each other a knowing smirk. Before Alistair could say anything else she disappeared through the same window she had invariably entered. He looked out into the darkness, vainly hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but without her elven eyes it was simply a wash of black. Deep down he knew that she was gone and she wouldn't be seen again unless she was ready to be found.


	6. Chapter 6: Thieves in the Night

Thieves in the Night

Zevran approached the tiny hovel warily. Arianna hadn't yet returned and he was running out of places to wait without drawing attention to himself. The city guards would inevitably make their rounds and he certainly didn't want to be found lurking around the darkened Alienage. No one had moved in or out of the little house for hours. It was quiet, dark and hopefully empty. Zevran shuffled silently over to the door and pulled out his lock pick. He was about to insert it into the lock, but like any good thief he decided to try the handle first. He was surprised when the door opened without any fuss. With a quick glance down the street he stepped inside.

Before he could find his way through the room a creaking noise drew his attention. Zevran swung around just in time to catch a movement swinging near his head. Ducking to his left he felt something graze the hood of his cape and then crash into the wall on his right. The broken remnants came swinging back at him, but this time he was prepared. Reaching up he grabbed the arm of his assailant and wrestled them down. Putting his weight down on top of the individual, he caught hold of both hands and held them against the rough wooden floor.

"Stop fighting and I may let you live." Zevran warned.

"Get off of me," a female voice spat at him.

"Arianna?"

"What? No!" The female stopped squirming and grew rigid beneath him. "What do you want with her?"

"Mmm…I could ask you the same."

Pulling back a bit he looked over the girl beneath him. His eyes widened in shock as Shianni's fiery gaze met his own. Instantly he jumped off of her and waited for her to sit up. She glared at him and tossed the remnants of a broken bottle onto the floor.

"You," she sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," Zevran cleared his throat. "I came to help Arianna with an important matter."

Brushing off her skirts, Shianni pulled herself up to her feet. "Of course. Whenever Arianna needs something you come running don't you?"

"You know if you ever needed my assistance I would be more than happy to oblige." A wicked smile spread across Zevran's face.

"Save it. I made that mistake before. Not interested."

"Ah, now you call it a mistake. It did not seem so at the time, no?" He laughed mischievously.

Shianni marched over to where he stood and slapped him across his smugly handsome face. "Speak of it again and that broken bottle will find you where you sleep!"

Zevran threw his hands up in the air. "Consider the matter dropped. Besides you know that all you have to do is ask." He winked at her.

Shianni stomped her foot and walked away from him. She busied herself piling wood into the fireplace. Zevran paced the worn floor boards and watched Shianni out of the corner of his eye. She splintered a few pieces of kindling with the sheer force of her anger. A smile tugged at his lips, she was a feisty little one. He had forgotten how much she fascinated him.

"Forgive me, Shianni," Zevran spoke quietly as if the darkness demanded it.

She snorted at him. "Never."

He ignored her insult, "I can't help but wonder why you were sitting in here all alone with no light and no fire for so long. You were expecting me, no?"

"Hardly." Shianni tossed a larger log onto the kindling, crushing the smaller branches beneath its weight. "I was trying to catch a thief."

"A thief?" Zevran was thoughtful. "By yourself?"

Shianni snorted. "I'm not helpless."

"No. I suppose not." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Nevertheless..."

Shianni lit the fire and stood dusting off her hands. "You can go." She kept her back to him. "I'll tell Arianna that you dropped by."

Zevran moved towards her. "I could help. That is, with your thief problem, no?"

"I'd rather you not." Shianni stiffened. Zevran could see her hands shaking as she balled them into fists. "I don't want you here.

Zevran froze. "Very well. Tell Arianna to meet me at The Pearl. I'll be there for the remainder of the night."

Shianni let out a bitter laugh. "Of course."

With that Zevran turned to leave. He hesitated when he lifted the latch on the door. He glanced back at Shianni, but she remained with her back to him, staring into the fire. Zevran slipped out into the night.

Shianni heard the door click into place. The shaking of her small frame grew to quaking and she curled into herself, collapsing to the floor. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. Her firsts were balled so tightly that the nails bit into her flesh. She swiped at the tears and shook her head. Why did she let him get to her like this? She made the mistake of falling for his charms before, only to find herself living in the shadow of his feelings for her cousin. The conniving assassin had disappeared from her life as quickly as he had entered it, leaving her to feel used. She could not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Arianna stalked the darkened alienage, eyes keenly observing her surroundings as she maneuvered the shadows. Rounding the bend, she caught him in the act. He was no more than a child, but there he was ineptly sneaking down the line of hovels, testing doors and windows until he found one that gave way. Arianna followed the boy and waited just outside, so that she could catch him in the act. As she waited near the door, she could hear him rifling through drawers and cabinets in search of valuables. It didn't take long for the boy to poke his head back outside. He glanced up and down the street, but didn't notice Arianna nestled discreetly in the shadows of the building. The moment he stepped clear of the door she captured him. With one arm around his chest and the other hand over his mouth, she whispered into his ear.

"It looks as though I've captured a thief."

The boy squeaked in terror.

"We have much to discuss little one." She held her hand firmly over his mouth. "Be silent. If you alert the guards you'll find yourself in a prison cell. Understand?"

He nodded beneath her grasp. She slowly released his mouth. Spinning him to face her, she clamped down on his shoulders. "Do you know me, child?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." His face was filled with fear.

"Good. Come with me." She pulled him down the street and to Shianni's home. Throwing the door wide she pushed the boy inside. "Cousin, I brought you a present."

Shianni sat kneeling in front of the fire. Upon hearing Arianna's voice, she brushed at her face and pulled fingers through her hair. When she turned to face the door she came face to face with a young boy. Well, not just any young boy. She recognized him from the market earlier that day. Shianni gave Arianna a questioning look.

"Meet our thief." Arianna responded, crossing arms over her chest.

Shianni took in the boy's ragged clothes and dirty face. "Are you certain?"

"I found him rummaging through Petty Larson's place."

"Is this true?" Shianni knelt down in front of the boy.

He looked nervously from Arianna to Shianni.

"It's alright, boy." Shianni tried to reassure him. "But you need to tell us the truth."

He stared down at his feet, but pulled some trinkets from the pockets of his trousers. Arianna was surprised the cloth held together enough to have functioning pockets. Shianni took the items and smiled at the boy. "That's a good lad." She nodded to Arianna. "I think I'll take it from here, Cousin."

Arianna stepped forward as if to protest.

"Besides, you have a meeting to attend at The Pearl." Shianni shot back as she put her arm around the boy and led him over to the fire.

Arianna crooked her head, but took the hint and slipped outside the door to give them some privacy. Ducking into the shadows, she made her way to the notorious little tavern.


End file.
